Tawny Richards
| aliases = | franchise = Sleepaway Camp film series | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = New York | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = July, 1989 | 1st appearance = Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland | final appearance = | actor = Randi Layne }} Tawny Richards is a fictional reporter, drug user and murder victim, and a minor character featured in the ''Sleepaway Camp'' film series. Played by actress Randi Layne, she appeared in the 1989 film Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland. Biography Tawny Richards was an attractive blonde-haired woman in her apparent early thirties from New York. She worked as a reporter and broadcaster for WMGH. She was also a drug user, possibly an addict. In July of 1989, Tawny Richards covered the opening of Camp New Horizons, which promoted its new approach to a "sharing" environment by bringing together campers from different walks of life. Tawny had little interest in covering the story and tried to get through the interviews as quickly as possible. Camp co-owner Lilly Miranda tried to dominate TV time as much as possible. When the interviews concluded, Tawny took note of "Maria", a camper who was actually the serial killer Angela Baker under an assumed identity. She commented about how Maria seemed to be older than the other campers. Tawny asked Angela where she could score some Coke, and Angela directed her to a vending machine. When she clarified that she meant cocaine, Angela darted off to help her. Angela commented to herself that one of the dangers of a drug habit is not knowing how pure a substance is. She took a few grams of a cleansing agent and put into a bag and gave it to Tawny. Tawny thanked her and drove off. Tawny pulled off to the side of the road to snort what she believed to be cocaine. The cleaning agent had an immediate affect on her and she died of an overdose within seconds. Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Accidentally poisoned herself by snorting cleaning supplies. * Final words: "Happy Camping". * Tawny Richards is the thirty-first victim of Angela Baker. * Tawny Richards is second character killed in Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland. She is also the second female character killed in the film after Maria Nicastro. * Tawny shares some similarity to Serena Belinda, who was a character played by Emma Roberts on the "11/9" episode of American Horror Story. Both were blonde-haired reporters who were agitated at the prospect at reporting on a puff piece. Both were killed only minutes later by one or more psychopathic murderers. Whereas Tawny was poisoned, Serena was stabbed to death by a killer clown cult. Personality * Tawny Richards was smug, and entitled and had little patience for reporting on puff pieces such as the Camp New Horizons opening. * Tawny's attitude and apparent irritability may have been connected to her drug use. Explicit content * Profanity: Mild usage of "fuck" and "shit". * Female frontal nudity: None. * Female rear nudity: None. * Female topless nudity: None. Appearances * Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland External Links * Tawny Richards at the Sleepaway Camp Wiki References